fbandccfandomcom-20200213-history
Put That Cookie Down!
Put That Cookie Down! is episode 18b of Fanboy and Chum Chum season 2. It's Agent Johnson's birthday, and Lenny baked some dynamo-chip cookies to try and get a raise. When he goes on errands and leaves Dollarnator in charge of guarding the treats, Fanboy and Chum Chum will stop at nothing to steal them. Plot Lenny is admiring the dynamo-chip cookies Dollarnator baked and hopes he'll get a raise so he can afford his dream job as a professional swimsuit model. He and Dollarnator go over the rules one last time for Agent Johnson's birthday party: Dollarnator has to deliver the cookies to only Agent Johnson, but also DJ his party. Lenny tells him to be sure to keep the cookies away from anyone, especially "the boys who shall not be named", which turned out to be Fanboy and Chum Chum, who said their names when they entered. Lenny goes out to get the party supplies, and insists Dollarnator to watch the cookies and make sure that Fanboy and Chum Chum don't steal them. Fanboy and Chum Chum approach Dollarnator and ask what he's watching, then they smell the cookies and wonder what is in his oven. After refusing to tell them for several seconds, Dollarnator presents the cookies and says they're a special flavor called Chocolatonium. Just as F&C set up a table and try to eat the cookies, Dollarnator stops them and Fanboy is upset, thinking that he's no longer a friend. This causes a rant between the trio as they manipulate from "friends" to "real friends" to "real super friends" and finally to "real super best friends" as F&C try to convince Dollarnator to share. This is unsuccessful, and Fanboy takes back Dollarnator's share of the Real Super Besty-Best Friends Pendant, which only says "uper-est", and he and Chum Chum begin to leave. Dollarnator gives an annoyed "sigh" and F&C immediately come back and take a cookie with them to the freezer. Dollarnator follows them and proceeds to laser the door. Chum Chum manages to open the milk carton but it's frozen, so he and Fanboy try to eat anyway. They are suddenly stopped by Dollarnator, who says all they care about is their taste buds. Fanboy says he's sorry and wants Dollarnator to share a cookie with him. Dollarnator is touched, but then he snaps out and throws F&C out of the mart, telling them that next time, it's blast first and ask questions later. Dollarnator goes back to his usual cookie guarding job and practices his intruder blasting on cardboard versions of F&C and Benjamin, unexpectedly. Just a few moments in, F&C come back and tell Dollarnator that they're here to help him set up for the party. Fanboy lies and says he was sorry about the whole cookie thing, so he and Chum Chum will help Dollarnator DJ. Chum Chum has brought his best jams, which are actually children's records. Fanboy sets up the disco ball and lights, invites all his friends over, and Chum Chum puts in a record. The song is so childish it makes everyone dance slow and Dollarnator is forced to enter DJ Dolla' mode. He immediately gets rid of the children's music and replaces it with his fat jams. Because of all the loud music, Dollarnator can't hear Fanboy and Chum Chum, who proceed to take the cookies out with them. He eventually notices this and temporally stops the music, much to everyone else's disappointment. Just as he restarts the music, F&C begin giving each other cookies from the jar. Dollarnator screams at them to put the cookies down, but his line echoes through the speakers. F&C cry out "Remix!" and a music video begins. During the video, Everyone dances while F&C eat the cookies and Dollarnator screams and chases them. At the end of the song, Lenny leads Agent Johnson in, who loves the party. He smells the cookies and wonders if Lenny baked them, but Lenny finds nothing but a dozen crumbs. Dollarnator comes by and says he was bamboozled, and all that's left are crumbs. Agent Johnson says it's all he can eat, and no one can eat more than one dynamo chip with terrible side-effects, and wonders how many cookies F&C ate. Chum Chum reveals they ate all of them, and Agent Johnson insists everyone leave. Just then, F&C's stomachs grumble and the entire earth explodes due to the side-effects, leaving F&C on a small chunk of earth and Agent Johnson and Lenny hanging from a root. Lenny quotes: "There goes my raise", and the episode ends with F&C reaching for the moon mistaking it for a giant cookie, followed by Dollarnator stopping them. Transcript Gallery Running Gags Memorable Quotes Trivia *Throughout the episode, Fanboy ate 22 cookies and Chum Chum ate 15, counting the times they were seen in the music video one shot after another. *There were at least 37 cookies in the jar. *This episode reveals that Fanboy can do the moonwalk. Continuity *Ninth episode to only take place at the Frosty Mart. ("Dollar Day", "Fan vs. Wild", "Jingle Fever", "The Great Bicycle Mystery", "A Bopwork Orange", "Frosty Mart Dream Vacation", "Get You Next Time", "Champ of Chomp") *Twelfth episode that Lenny appears without Boog. ("The Hard Sell", "I, Fanbot", "Berry Sick", "Norse-ing Around", "Cold War", "Fanboy A'Hoy!", "Fan-bidextrous", "Eyes on the Prize", "Schoolhouse Lock", "Frosty Mart Dream Vacation", "A Very Brrr-y Icemas") *Second time Dollarnator works for Lenny ("Back From The Future"). *The music played during the party scene is a remix of the music heard during the montage of F&C getting ready in "Pick a Nose". Also, a portion of the same song can be heard when Dollarnator says "Now!" at the very end. *Sixth time a character's birthday is celebrated or mentioned ("Secret Shopper", "Sigmund the Sorcerer", "Strings Attached", "Present Not Accounted For", "Kids in the Hall"). *The record player starts by playing a quiet song then it switches to an upbeat tune like what happened in "Marsha, Marsha, Marsha". *Second time someone does the moonwalk ("Night Morning"). *The “Stayin’ Alive” sound-alike is heard in the opening scene (Fanboy Stinks) Goofs *Throughout the party scene, the guests do not really stay consistent. They constantly change their positions between shots. *Lenny baked about ten cookies, but when Fanboy and Chum Chum ate them, there were more cookies than before. *The pendent should've said "eal uper esty est ends" as it's the other half of the "real super besty best friends" saying. *The captions list "DJ Dolla'" as "DJ Dollar". Allusions *'Harry Potter' - When Lenny says'' Keep the cookies away from anyone especially the boys who should not be named'' he makes a reference to Lord Voldemort who is'' the one who named''. *'Sky High' - The sonic waves that appear the first two times he screams "Put that cookie down!" is a reference to Coach Boomer, for whenever he screams, sonic waves come out of his mouth. *Various famous dance moves: during the party scene and music video, various dances can be seen: Walk Like an Egyptian, Running Man, Stayin' Alive, The Twist, The Moonwalk and Raise the Roof. *'Tom and Jerry' - The scene where Dollarnator chases Fanboy and Chum Chum and they wind up chasing him back parodies a Tom and Jerry esque chase. *'Spongebob Squarepants' - Dollarnator's DJ system looks like the stereo system used for Spongebob and the jellyfish's dance montage in the episode "Jellyfish Jam". *When Dollarnator says "I will watch them with every fiber of my optics", he is making a reference to fiber optic, or optical fiber, which is a flexible, transparent fiber made of glass (silica) or plastic, slightly thicker than a human hair. *'Michael Jackson' - At one point in the song, Fanboy imitates the moonwalk. *'Nursery Rhymes' - Three nursery rhymes were brought along for Chum Chum to play for the party at first: "Old MacDonald Had a Farm", "Twinkle Twinkle, Little Star" and "Pop Goes The Weasel". *'Victorious' - The record player plays a slow version of "Pop Goes The Weasel" similar to Jade's re-audition. *'Jingle All The Way' - When Dollar-nator say "Put That Cookie Down!", Which is referenced to the Arnold Schwartzenager character, who shouted "Put That Cookie Down!, Now!" Cast * David Hornsby as Fanboy * Nika Futterman as Chum Chum * Jamie Kennedy as Kyle * Dyana Liu as Yo * Josh Duhamel as Oz * Jeff Glen Bennett as Dollarnator and Agent Johnson * Wyatt Cenac as Lenny :: designates non-speaking role Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Birthday Episodes Category:Dollarnator